


Little Things

by whisperingink



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-10
Updated: 2012-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-07 10:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisperingink/pseuds/whisperingink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yosuke always dismissed people who swooned over the ‘little things’ about their significant other</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Things

Yosuke always dismissed people who swooned over the ‘little things’ about their significant other. He thought that kind of bullshit was reserved for dumb romantic comedies and dumber books that usually had a white guy and girl embracing in fluttery clothing on the cover. In reality, he never thought that he’d be the type to notice the minute details about the person he loved. When he crushed, and he crushed very often, he noticed the body, the color of the eyes, the words they said, and sometimes how they smiled. That was normally the extent of his admiration…which was probably why those crushes vanished after a couple of weeks.

Souji, on the other hand, Souji is very different. It’s almost as though he demands all of Yosuke’s attention, with his swooping grey hair, silver-colored eyes, tender, if rare, smile, and a voice woven from silk. Yosuke started noticing the little things about his ‘partner’ the second day they’d formed an investigation team. For example, Souji never drank coffee the same way twice. He ordered it some days with cream, some days with sugar, some days black, and there was never any rhyme or reason to the way he drank either. Observing that gave Yosuke the opportunity to stare at his handsome partner’s face. Souji’s eyelashes were endless, longer than any girls', and his bangs brushed right against the top of his eyes, calling attention to the silver color. 

The leader always used his sword in battle, always healed him first (which made him smile to himself every single time), never failed to answer his question in class, and always remembered to squeeze Yosuke’s hand as they exited the TV. A reassuring gesture, and one Yosuke never failed to appreciate. The little things about Souji were worth being noticed, always. This time, he’s noticing Souji’s lips, as they purse while he reads today’s newspaper at their Junes table. It’s just the two of them, and the silver-haired boy probably could’ve just read the articles discreetly during class, but Souji always paid attention. Those lips are never chapped, always soft-looking and very kissable, which would’ve freaked Yosuke out a few months ago. He’s accepted, however, that everyone has an “exception.” His is Souji.

“You’re staring again,” Souji says, his lips quirking up into a smile. Yosuke grins back sheepishly and runs a hand through his already messy hair, a guilty expression undoubtedly shining in his eyes. 

“Hey, it’s not like I get to see you in school much, mister honors student,” Yosuke laughs, taking a jab at his partner’s wonderful brains, “And…it’s nice, looking at you. Makes me remember why I’m still on this crazy team.” They both fall silent, briefly, as Souji mulls over his words. Then, his boyfriend (the word still feels more foreign than anything their English teacher could throw at them) puts his paper down and leans over to softly kiss Yosuke. That’s another thing about Souji that Yosuke observed-he respects what freaks him out. Kissing in front of their friends, in a public place? No way. Kissing alone in a fairly deserted Junes foodcourt? Absolutely okay. Encouraged, really.

“So long as I get to look too,” Souji murmurs before kissing him a second time.


End file.
